


Pretending to Not Pretend 2

by Little_red_2000



Series: Reds 25 Days of Christmas [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: !!!, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Continuation, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Part Two, The Author Regrets Nothing, Then you'll want more, Until you get to the end, but can be read as a stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Stiles and Derek arrive at Stiles's house and their fake relationship begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally buffed yesterday but on the bright side, My house has been decorated for Christmas finally! We put up the tree, it looks gorgeous. We put up homemade crafts! We put the lights up on the outside! Our house had been Christmas-afied!
> 
> So since I buffed up yesterday today you guys get three fics! This is the first one! The next one will be posted right after this, which is a continuation of this story and the last one isn't a Christmas fic, it's something I wrote a while ago and have been meaning to post but haven't gotten around to it but I figured today would be as good a day as any as an apology fic!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> comments and Kudos are love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

Stiles’s heart is jumping in his chest as they pull up to his childhood home.

  


He can’t believe that they’re actually doing this, Derek Hale, one of his best friend’s and partner is actually pretending to be his boyfriend so that he can get Lydia and Scott off of his back about being single.

  


It’s not like he think’s they will not like Derek, they’ve all met him before, it’s just that Derek has never show any interest in Stiles, romantically, before, always introducing him as best friend, and he doesn’t think that they’ll believe that Derek actually likes him.

  


“Ready?” Derek asks him from the driver's seat of their rented car.

  


“As I can get,” Stiles replies, getting out of the car. They bypass getting their bags, saving them for later and head to the front door. Stiles doesn’t bother with knocking, just goes straight in and is smacked in the face with the smell of his childhood home and his mother’s cooking.

  


“Mom, dad, we’re here!” He calls to them, taking Derek’s jacket and putting it in the hall closet with his own and leaving his shoes by the door.

  


“We’re in the kitchen, honey.” His mother calls back to him, warm voice soothing Stiles’s nerves.

  


He and Derek head to the kitchen, greeted by the sight of his mother at the stove and his father drinking Coffee at the island.

  


“Welcome home, son,” John greets, getting up to hug Stiles.

  


Stiles envelopes his father in a sturdy, warm hug before moving over to his mother while John hugs Derek.

  


Derek hugs his mom and she whispers something into his ear that Stiles can’t hear but it makes Derek’s cheeks go pink.

  


“Smells amazing in here, mom, what did you make?” Stiles asks, once greetings and hugs are out of the way.

  


“I’m making your favorite, why don’t you boys go wash up and get settled in? By the time you get back Lydia, Scott, Allison, and Jordan will be here and dinner will be ready. Your room has been made up,” His mother instructs.

  


Derek and Stiles go get their bags from the car, and head up to Stiles’s room, which is indeed cleaner than the last time he was home a couple months ago.

  


“You can put your things there,” Stiles tells Derek, pointing him in the right direction, they leave their bags packed for the time being, taking out more comfortable clothes, Stiles goes to the bathroom across the hall to change.

  


Once he’s dressed and washed up he heads back to his room, while Derek goes in to change. 

  


They both head downstairs together, and, indeed, when they come down Lydia, Scott, Allison, and Jordan are there and they’re helping John set the table.

  


“Oh, look at the cute couple!” Allison screams once she sees them, making all eyes turn to them.

  


Derek does an awkward little wave at them all, cheeks going pink. Stiles just rolls his eyes because only his friends would make a huge deal out of this when he and Derek have known each other for two years.

  


Derek leaves his side, for the first time, to go bro hug with parrish, Derek’s favorite out of all of Stiles’s friends and to be honest, Stiles can’t blame him, Parrish is the most lax out of all of Stiles’s friends, just like Derek.

  


“What’s up man? How’s life treating you?” Parrish asks, pulling the chair out for Lydia before sitting in his own chair. Derek takes the seat next to him while Stiles goes to thee living room, being pulled by Scott.

  


“When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me? When did you even start liking Derek? Why didn’t you tell me that you liked him?” Scott spitfires at him, pushing him onto the couch, just to be surrounded by Allison and Scott once he’s down.

  


“It happened last month, I didn’t tell you because we’re just getting a hold on things, I’ve liked him since we first met and I didn’t tell you about that because I didn’t think anything would ever come of it and I didn’t your optimism telling me otherwise because I wouldn’t have believed you,” Stiles answers, spit firing his answers back. 

  


The sad part about this whole thing is that he only lied on the he and Derek being together part. He has liked Derek since they first met but Derek had been way out of his lead and then they’d been assigned partners and he’d hoped that would give him the courage to ask the man out but at every turn Derek had made it a just friends ‘hang out’ as he would put it to Laura.

  


It had been soul crushing but it had gotten the point across and Stiles had understood that Derek had just wanted to stay friends and that, that was his way of letting Stiles down easy. It worked and from then on Stiles only asked Derek to ‘hang out’ and he’d shoved his feelings into a cage, locked it, and threw away the key, never to be found again because it’s at the bottom of the ocean.

  


“Dude! I would have been right if you had come to me then,” Scott protests.

  


“Yeah,” Stiles says sullenly.  _ ‘No Scott, you wouldn’t have,’ _ He thinks forlornly.

  


“Dinner!” His mother yells to them, making Stiles forget about his feelings for the time being and scramble up with Allison and Scott to race to the dining room for his mother’s food.

  


Derek stands, to pull out his seat and Stiles sits in it smiling at Derek before blushing as the rest of the table share knowing glances. Derek pulls the seat out for his mother as well, while John brings out the main course in a hot pan.

  


“This looks delicious Mr and Mrs. Stilinski.” Derek compliments, putting his silverware, perfectly aligned, on the table.

  


It’s something that drives Stiles crazy since he’s not one for organization but Derek is like a neat freak. It’s handy seeing as Derek’s the one who stays on top of the apartment so that when Stiles does leave something Derek will make him get it and the place doesn’t get too messy but it’s also drives him crazy because he could have a setup going for a case, that may look like a mess to others but to him it’s an organized mess, and Derek will come and clean it up and then they’ll have to start all over again because Stiles loses his place.

  


“Please, Derek, you’re family, call us Claudia and John,” his dad instructs making heat rise to Stiles’s  cheeks.

  


“Jeez, you act like we’re getting married dad,” Stiles exclaims. This is so embarrassing, they’ve met Derek before and let him call them Mr and Mrs the entire time but this time, since they’re ‘dating’, they want him to call them by their names. It’s kind of rude.

  


“We’re just happy for you guy kiddo,” His dad replies, ignoring him in favor of asking Derek about work, even though Stiles works right alongside him.


End file.
